oh you got a fire
by Rose Tylers
Summary: 100 Seamus/Lavender drabbles that are all 100 words of less.
1. Beauty

Disclaimer: I never have owned, and never will own, Harry Potter. This drabble collection is written simply for entertainment and to play around with two of the more minor characters in the Wizarding world.

A/N: This is the first drabble of 100 that I'm writing for the 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge hosted by dancingwithrainbows on the HPFC forums. Each drabble will be a snapshot in the lives of Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown. They don't go in any order and some of them might even contradict each other. Anyway, I hope these are as enjoyable to read as they are to write :)

The prompt was **Beauty **and it's **98 words **in all.

* * *

><p>"You're still beautiful." Seamus insisted, wiping away a single tear that had slid down Lavender's cheek.<p>

"I don't feel beautiful." She murmured, staring at her back in the mirror. Her once unblemished skin was now covered in scars from when Fenrir Greyback had attacked her.

The voice of one the nurses at Saint Mungo's echoed in her mind:

'The poor thing! She was so beautiful and now she's scarred for life - physically _and_ emotionally!'

Seamus traced one of the scars with his finger,

"They give you character, you know... they make you look like a true Gryffindor."

* * *

><p>Drabble two shall be posted soon. Read &amp; review ;)<p> 


	2. Love

A/N: Here's the second drabble in the collection :) I had to write it like five times before I thought it was good enough to post. Hopefully it's enjoyable. Oh, and a note: I just changed my penname to A Bittersweet Smile. I was sick of Chasing Sunlight and wanted something new - this is obviously still the same person though :P

The prompt was **Love **and it's **97 words **in all.

* * *

><p>He loved her. He was sure of it. When people mentioned Lavender Brown they thought of how she was always gossiping and giggling or how she would talk a mile a minute, but Seamus never thought about these things. When he thought of Lavender he thought of her fiery spirit and her spunk. She stood up for what she believed in and never backed down. Seamus was willing to argue with anyone who claimed she was obnoxious or 'a real tart'. Because that's what you did when you were in love - you fought for your lover.<p>

* * *

><p>Read &amp; review :)<p> 


	3. Dream

A/N: I meant to update yesterday and the day before that, but I've developed a serious procrastination problem :P Anyway, this drabble is a tad bit suggestive (hence the T rating), but it's my favorite out of the ones I've posted so far. It just came out exactly like I wanted it to - which isn't always the case.

The prompt was **Dream **and it's **96 words** in all.

* * *

><p>Lavender woke up, yawning and stretching. The early morning sunshine filtered through the window, washing her bed in a soft glow. Seamus lay beside her, snoring softly. She smiled as she remembered the night before... it felt as if it had all been a dream. She trailed her fingers across Seamus' bare back, tickling his soft skin. He muttered something about sleeping in and rolled over. Lavender rolled her eyes, leaning over and catching his lips in hers. He woke with a start, before realizing it was Lavender and smiling against her lips,<br>"Good morning, love."

* * *

><p>I debated about keeping or deleting Seamus' line for a while, but in the end I decided who cares that it's sappy - all my writing seems to be fluffy anyway :P<p>

Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	4. Temptation

A/N: Wow, I didn't realize until right now (June) that I hadn't updated this story since March. Oops. I was having trouble finding inspiration for this story so I decided that instead of doing the prompts in order I'll mix it up. This should hopefully mean more frequent updates :)**  
><strong>

****The prompt was **Temptation **and it's **100 words **in all.

* * *

><p>When Seamus was around Lavender he always felt so tempted. Tempted to tell her that there was no reason to follow the beauty tips section in <em>Witch Weekly <em>like the bible because she was already so beautiful. Tempted to tell her that she should date _him_ instead of Ron Weasley because Ron clearly fancied Hermione Granger. Tempted to lean over and kiss her deeply - to taste her tinted chapstick and run his fingers through her honey brown hair... Seamus wasn't sure if he was protecting their friendship by never giving into these temptations or just being a bloody fool.

* * *

><p>Drop me a review? ;)<p> 


	5. Promise

A/N: Fluff is good for the soul. Especially fluffy dialogue. **  
><strong>

The prompt was **Promise **and it's **97 words **in all.

* * *

><p><strong>Promise<strong>

"Don't look so miserable, Lav. It's only for a month and I'll be back before you know it."

"You promise?"

"Of course!"

Lavender smirked slightly,

"Even if you meet a pretty Irish girl?"

Seamus grabbed her hands, swinging her into his arms. He kissed her neck, making her giggle.

"I could meet a thousand beautiful Irish girls and you'd still be the only girl for me."

Lavender blushed,

"That's terribly sappy, Seamus."

Seamus gave her an impish smile.

"You like it when I'm sappy."

Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Maybe a _tiny_ bit..."

Seamus grinned, kissing her lips.

* * *

><p>Why is Seamus going to Ireland? I have no idea. This scene has just been a plot bunny of mine for a while for some reason...<br>Reviews are love :)


	6. Memory

**A/N:** Wow! Am I actually updating this fic? Impossible! So, long story short: I was totally pumped for summer, convinced that I would be writing 24/7. Instead, I was faced with major writer's block and ended up focusing on other things besides fanfiction. Thankfully, my block seems to have gone away now... even though I'm still struggling for inspiration with this collection. I hope this drabble is okay, it's the only one I've written as of late that I actually like enough to post. It's a bit of different style...

The prompt was **Memory **and it's **87 words **in all.

* * *

><p>They sit there in the hospital room, laughing and reminiscing about old times, both aware that they haven't felt this happy, this free, since before the war began. They avoid talking about the present or the future - both still too frightened to face the fact that everything has changed. The fact that they're not two carefree kids anymore... that she's a young woman who's scarred for life and he's a young man who's promised to fix her. For now it's safer to stick with their memories.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Reviews are not only greatly appreciated, but a great source of motivation... ;)


	7. Nightmare

**A/N: **Looooooong time no see. I'd like to start off by saying I was genuinely surprised and ashamed when I realized I hadn't updated this fic since September (or any other story for that matter). This site just got pushed to the back of my mind because I have a lot of new stuff on my plate (AKA high school). I actually kind of wrote this drabble by accident - believe it or not. I was searching for creative writing prompts a while back in an attempt to get some inspiration flowing and I found this list that I really like. 'She woke, shivering, in the night' was the prompt that stood out to me at the time and that led to this new Seamus/Lavender drabble. I've had this head canon forever that Lavender suffers from nightmares and have tried writing a drabble about it countless times with no luck. I think I've finally managed it this time. It's not wonderful, but it sure it satisfying to finally have caught the pesky plot bunny. I hope you enjoy :)

The prompt was **Nightmare **and it's **95 words **in all.

* * *

><p>She awoke, shivering, in the night. Her heart was beating so fast she could barely breathe. She'd had the dream again. Just like every other night. It was all so vivid - every sound, every sight, every smell and sensation - as if she was reliving the attack over and over again. The claws sinking into her, the acrid breath on her neck, the struggle to scream... Seamus' hand brushed against hers', his skin soft and warm.<p>

"It's just a nightmare." He whispered. Finally, Lavender's heart slowed and she found she could breathe.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. <strong>This is still **A Bittersweet Smile**, I just felt like I needed a new penname after being AWOL for so long. Oh, and I hope whoever reads this is having a good day and if you're not, just remember that life gets better. I promise. Oh and before I forget - I might change the name of this collection... Just something I'm considering.

-Anna


End file.
